My collection of One-Shots
by Tigerheartlover
Summary: This is a collection of one-shots- some are teasers to my books while other are real-life experiences and others- Just for fun! Please read and review!
1. Petalfrost's Anger

A sharp wail woke up Petalfrost. She blinked open her eyes, and got up immediately. _Great Starclan, that's a kit! Are we being attacked? _She listened carefully, but silence welcomed her. She slipped silently to the nursery and stopped dead as she saw the body of a dead kit in front of her and even worse- it was Redstar's kit. Her fur bristled as she stood over the kit- it's death was quick, a swift blow to the neck. She swiveled around as leaves crackled. It was her mate, Hawktalon.

He was a handsome, massive yellow tabby tom with dark golden tabby stripes and glowing green eyes. But she was confused when she saw a look of betrayal cross his face. " You murdered Redstar's kit?" He gasped, his eyes mocking and a sneer crossing his face. She stepped back, and confusion made her shake her head.

"Hawktalon...you you must know I'd never do this..." She gasped and stepped back, her paw slipping into a pool of blood.

"Oh really, then why is your back paw full of blood and you happen to be standing above the body of the kit?" He asked, sneering and looking at her menacingly.

"No...I...never..." She cried, and tears dribbled down her face.

"You must be reported to Redstar immediately." He said firmly, no emotion in his eyes.

"No...no...no!" She screamed and flung herself at him- bowling him over.

"WHAT ABOUT US, HAWKTALON? DON'T YOU CARE ABOUT US?" Petalfrost screamed at him. He easily shrugged her off.

"There is no 'us'. " He replied with a stone face and she moaned as Redstar appeared. "What in the name of Star- What is this, Petalfrost?"He asked in dismay, seeing that all of her paws were drenched in blood.

"She murdered you kit- I found her, crouching over it...it's body...blood on her paws." Hawktalon meowed firmly.

"She what?!" He spat and glared at Hawktalon. A look of disbelief in his green eyes.

"You heard me." Hawktalon spat back.

"I don't believe you, Hawktalon- she is one of the most loyal warriors and happens to be Lemonstrike's best friend. And why would you, report your mate?" He snarled, and his lips curled back in anger.

"She came to us as a rogue! Who knows what she could be up to? She was and no longer is my mate- I am disgusted by her duties." Hawktalon snarled back.

"Very well." Redstar replied. "You are now exciled, Petalfrost."

"NO! You fox dung!" She snarled, and struck Hawktalon in the side of the face, the tom flinched, blood dribbling down his face. A growl rose in his throat and his fur bristled.

"You...you ...I hate you!" Petalfrost spat angerly, tears flooding from her blue eyes and her light tan fur was risen.

"Stop this!" Redstar snarled, pushing Petalfrost. She felt anger rising above what she could handle. A smirk flew upon her face. _Oooh- Sunclan will pay- and Starclan forbid- Hawktalon lives! _

A sharp pain made her flinch as she sat in the snow. But it was no ordinary pain- it was a hunger- for revenge. Petalfrost snarled and raked the snow with her claws. Her tannish white fur was ruffled- her blue eyes watery. Her mate, Hawktalon, had betrayed her. First, he told the leader that she had murdered one of Redstar's kits. Her eyes darkened and a small smirk fell upon her face. _He'll pay...he and all of Sunclan! _She thought, menace flashing in her blue eyes as she walked upon the snow covered gravel of a thunder path.

She found herself pausing and glancing up at the stars, it was a starry night- the starriest she had seen. _How peculiar... _She thought and continued down the path. Petalfrost smiled as she reached the curve in the thunder path. She stalked quietly through the night, and winced as a twig snapped beneath her paws. Cautiously, she glanced around.

She passed the foul smelling two-leg recycle dump- thankfully it didn't have the gross, fishy smell the garbage dump had, a little ways up the thunderpath which rose up to a hill, leading to Sunclan territory beyond it. Now, she reached the shore- a few half bridges came out from shore. A black cat stood upon the bridge, and the cat quickly turned to her. It was a she-cat, with bright blue eyes and a striking pink nose. "Petalfrost." The black she-cat nodded to Petalfrost. "It's Petal now, Raven." She replied firmly, sitting down beside her.

"Very well, Petal." The she-cat meowed, a sly smirk fluttered on her face momentarily- Petal, however, did not catch the expression. She stared out at the icy waters of the river. The stones sparkled in the shallows. Petal looked up to see a calm expression on her friend's face. Her friend, Raven, had once been a Sunclan cat as well- though, after finding out the truth that her parents gave her to Sunclan and they were from Nightclan- she left, swearing vengeance on the clans. Of course, Petal now wished the same.

But, when Petal looked down at her friend's paw, a small squeak came from her mouth. Her fur bristled in alarm at the sight of dried blood, with Sunclan scent on it. "You...you.." She stammered in disbelief, her mouth gaped open. A menacing chuckle came from Raven's throat.

"You didn't know? Of course I did it..." Raven's eyes glittered.

"No...you little fox dung!" She snarled leaping at her friend with a flurry of claws. Raven sidestepped, and flashing out a paw, tripping Petal.

Petal groaned as her muzzle crashed painfully into the half-bridge. "It needed to be done, Petal. He would've exciled you anyway!" She hissed softly, her eyes glowing with sympathy- mixed with confusion.

"Why...why didn't you tell me?" She asked and got to her paws.

"Because if I did...you wouldn't be able to join me and my friends." She retorted whipping around and walking off the dock.

"Very well..." She meowed reluctantly and followed her 'friend' off the half-bridge. _ Now I don't even know who my friends are anymore- but I must join the rebellion- then he'll wish he'd never exciled me- now he'll pay. I won't be satisfied until he's gone..._

Petal followed Raven up a path a ways and saw an abandoned two-leg den. Immediately I recognized the place. This was turtle lagoon... the water was murky, tall dead plants arose from the swampy soil. In green leaf, it was blooming with flowers and turtles were abundant. Now it was barren, dead plants and ice. But soon her attention turned to the abandoned two-leg nest. Under a little roof, and Petal was startled to see 5 pairs of eyes peer out from the shadows...


	2. The Tragedy Of The Kittens- A short life

**Authors Note: This is a real story, from my own point of view as a person- trying to save this kits life- I am going to write it from my and the kits points of views. I am not giving away any names that may give away my identity. **

I felt sick and rather tired. My mother was rushing to get to work and I was staying home from school. I had long known my cat, Blueberrysplash (Blue or Blueberry for short) was expecting kittens. _Maybe I should check on them... perhaps she's had them! _I felt excitement pulse through me as a snatched my coat from its hanger.

" Mom, I am going to check on the cats, ok?" I said anxously. She nodded and I flied out the door and ran to the graudge. I whipped open the door and stepped into the graudge and escaping the bitter cold winds outside. I walked the pathway around the cluttered graudge. The soft humm of the radio was distracting- but one thing made my heart soar. "Mew!" A soft squeal sounded and frantically made my way towards the soft sound. _Blueberry had her kittens! What luck! _I thouht as I found the source of the mewling.

It was in the very corner of the graudge. There was a small heap of random things- perfect for a cat. I peered in from above the little den. In the dim light I could see my cat, Blueberry, with two mewling kittens at her belly. Then my heart sank as I glance over at a furry blob in the corner, the kit was white with a black spot on its head.

I reached in and scooped up the little thing and set it on top of a little blanket on the side of the little hut. I began messaging the little kit rythmetically. _Oh please let the little kit be ok! Please! _I thought and my eyes brightened as it started to breath. I looked back into the shadows and saw another lump of black and white fur- its fur was matted with blood and it laid limp on the cement. I grabbed the little kit and set it besides its littermate and then I observed the healthy kits, a little dark grey/ brown tabby and a fluffy little black and white one. I laid them all down next to their mom. None of them looked like their mother. I ran out to fetch my mom and she saw them and then headed back to the house. I stayed and placed the two dying or dead kittens on the blanket.

The tabby mewled in complaint when I set it on the blanket and I quickly set it back down next to Blueberry, not wanting the anxious queen to run away and abandon her two lively kits. Then I grabbed the other which walked on wobbly legs on the blanket and mewled sadly. I set that one beside its mother and turned my attention to the other two kits. The fluffier whiter one was barely moving but it wasn't dead. I looked over at the other kit who was limp- its little tongue out. When I brought it up to set it back down it was hard- the sign of death. I confirmed its death sadly and snatched the other one and sheltered it under my jacket, protecting it from the bitter winds as I opened the door.

I ran, leaping onto the porch and racing into the house. I didn't bother to take off my shoes or jacket in the back hall and I hurried down the hall and into the bathroom. I began to blow dry the kitten fiercly, hopoing to bring its temperature up. She looked at the one in my hand and frowned.

" Aww.. he doesn't look good..." She said sadly.

"One's dead- two are fine and I am helping this one." I replied and continued to ruffle the kittens fur with the wave of heat from the hair drier. The kittens tongue lolled and the tip of it was a purpleish red. I turned on the faucet and set down the blow drier. I dipped my finger in the cool water and touched the kittens tongue lightly. The kittens jaws gapped in a silent mew and squirmed as the water gurgled in its throat.

I frowned and continued to blow dry the kitten and occassionaly turned it down on low. After about 10 minutes of messaging, the kitten was breathing and it squirmed feebly but I could tell it was weak.

I set the kitten besides its mother and grabbed the 'dead' one. I began to rub it softly, and it wheezed. I froze, perhaps I had been wrong. I carried the kitten back into the house and dodged around my dog that was trying to leap for the bundle of fur in my hands. I shut the door on the dog and set the kitten down on the wash cloth.

I plugged in the blow drier and fiercly began to blow at the kittens fur and yet I was gentle- trying to save this little life. I dipped my finger in the water running from the faucet that I had just turned on. I smoothed out the bloody clot of fur with my finger and it squirmed faintly. I stiffened and began to blow at its fur again- trying to soften its stiff body.

Its tongue tip was purplish- just like the other one and it was dry looking- shriveled. I again dipped my finger into the faucet water and dabbed the water on its tongue. The kitten gurgled, just as the other had. As I observed the kitten, it reminded me so much of Tallstar. That gave me more conviction to save this kitten- to save this little warrior.

I continued to blow at it and it squirmed the next time I dabbed at its tongue. It shook its head feebly and it gurgled it- the water gurgling from its nose. I dabbed at its nose with the towel and it began breathing. _Its alive! _I thought as I continued to revive it.

I ran to the graudge, holding the kitten protectively and shielding it from the harsh wind. I walked through the graudge and squeazed between the wall and the vehicle parked in it. I placed the kitten besides its littermates. To my dismay, the white weak kitten, was lying on the side and abandoned from its mother. I grabbed the kitten and placed it besides its littermates. It just laid there but I was encouraged by how the black and white kitten squeezed in and attempted to get a drink.

After that, I went inside. I didn't forget the kittens though- although I felt amazement- that black and white kitten had been DEAD! I saved it...

Every hour or so I would check on them. But my hope that the white weak kitten would live began to deteriate as it refused to eat or even try. Then I walked into the graudge and hurried over to check on them. The white kitten was dead. Dead as a door nail- litterally. _I saved it once... perhaps I could do it again?_ I thought and I scooped up the kitten and hurried out of the graudge and into the house. I flew into the bath room and shut the door. I started to blow dry the kitten- but it didn't work. The kitten was dead. I carried it out and set it besides its littermates. But I didn't intend to keep the cats in the graudge- afraid I would also loose the other 3 kittens. So, one by one I carried them into the house, keeping Cece (the dog) in the back hall and setting them on the chair. I let out the dog after all the live kittens and mother were in the house.

I set them up in the back hall and wrote my books in my free time. I checked them every hour or so. Soon it was 3:30 or so and my family came home. My sisters were delighted by the sight of the kittens and saddened by the news. By now, I was pretty tired of sadness and my dad doubted the kitten would live. "Stop saying he won't live cus' he will!" I cried at my dad who was very doubtful and was now trying to nurse the kitten with artificial milk. The kitten gurgled the milk, sputtering and mewling.

Blueberry would set the kitten away from her numerous times but I didn't give up. I continued to set the kitten beside her and scolding her when she segregated it. But the kitten didn't seemed to know anything... _I wonder if it was dead so long its brain cells died and it forgot how to...to... live... _I thought as I watched the kitten struggle.

About 1 hour later the kitten died and that killed me- (not litterally, emotionally) I frowned- he was way to young... such a short life...

Epilogue:

The other two kittens lived and are now happy and playful kittens named Bluejay (The gray tabby) and Blizzard (the fluffy black and white one)


	3. Leopardstar's Decision

Warning:** A slight teaser and spoiler to my book 'The Rising Four' Also known as the sequel to Ice...**

**Also, for those of you who are wondering or have read some of The Rising Four- Leopardstar doesn't know her identity's secret...if you have read 'The Rising Four' and have questions, please feel free to ask in the review or PM me-**

**Now, on with the story**

From Leopardstar's POV- In third person point of view

The orange, black spotted she-cat hissed in frustration as Hawkfur, a brown tabby tom with amber eyes, pulled her deputy, Tigerheart, out of the water. Her daughter, Cherryblossom, a black she-cat with bright green eyes, stiffened beside her and stared up at her with wide green eyes that asked *What are we going to do now?*

Leopardstar flicked her tail to her daughter and replaced her frustration with horror and quickly ran beside the dog, which was peculiarly frozen in place. Cherryblossom cautiously followed, her ears flattened and eyes still wide. _Great, _Leopardstar thought sarcastically, glaring momentarily at Hawkfur and Tigerheart, _Now Hawkfur has come to save the day!_ She stopped glaring and made her blue eyes wide, and horrified and she clawed at the dog's neck, desperately hoping Hawkfur wouldn't assume the real truth. The fact that they _had _lured the dog with mice blood, that she _had _lied to Cherryblossom about Tigerheart's identity, that they _had _been trying to get rid of her and that she _had _lied to Cherryblossom ever since her daughter had hit her head on that tree...flung by who knows what...and her brothers had disappeared... and Cherryblossom had lost her memory...

"You MONSTER!" The dappled orange she-cat turned towards her sister's angry yowl, to see her brown tabby deputy shaking with fury. Leopardstar flattened her ears, and sunk her teeth into the frozen dog's throat. She then jumped off the black dog and crouched beside her daughter, widening her eyes in mock horror.

"What are you talking about, they were stopping the dog..." Hawkfur meowed, and looked back at the two she-cats.

"No...no...they weren't!" Tigerheart stammered with blazing icy blue eyes. "Why didn't you help me!" She snarled at Leopardstar and Cherryblossom who sat innocently beside the frozen dog.

"We did, oh you must have been hit in the head..." Cherryblossom purred, padding up towards the fuming deputy.

"No you didn't! You little liar!" Tigerheart snarled, and her eyes were the coldest they'd ever been.

"Would you like me to go on the patrol?" Cherryblossom asked kindly, and Leopardstar could see that her daughter was desperately trying to keep calm.

"Well," The deputy said, calming down a little bit, "That would be nice- could you and-" Tigerheart almost finished but Cherryblossom cut the brown tabby she-cat off.

"NO! I'M NOT GOING ON PATROL!" She yowled defiantly and Leopardstar watched curiously, wondering what the deputy's reaction would be.

"FINE!" Tigerheart snapped back, "I won't be Riverclan's deputy anymore!" Then she pushed past Hawkfur, tears flying as she disappeared into the woods. Leopardstar was frozen in place, fear creeping up her spine. _What if she tells someone the truth? _The orange dappled she-cat thought in horror, _I could be banished from Riverclan...or maybe even assassinated...who knows...I have to go...I have to...I've lied to my daughter, tried to kill my sister...and had forbidden kits...I can't stay, I just can't..._

Leopardstar blinked fearfully as Hawkfur walked up to her. "Come on, all will be fine, she's just having a bad day, that's all." The brown tabby tom soothed.

She nodded, and stiffly followed him back to camp, her daughter trailing behind her with guilty green eyes.

"Do you need to see the medicine cat, you look very scared...as if that dog had pushed you in that river..." He offered, a concerned look in his amber eyes.

"No, I can assure you, I'm fine..." She replied as calmly as she could and she walked up to her den, daintily leaping onto it. _Should I announce I'm leaving? What will I say? Will I say that I want to become a kittypet? Yes...that'll do... as long as they don't find me once they discover what I did..._

"All cats gather under my den for a clan meeting!" Leopardstar yowled, trying to keep the anxiety out of her voice. She watched as her clanmates gathered below... "I have a announcement to make, and I know it is a shocking one, but I must stay truthful to my clanmates," Now all of Riverclan was looking up at her with curiosity in their eyes. "I do not believe the life of a clan cat is the life I would like to have for the rest of my life," She, again paused, watching her clanmates expressions change, "I am leaving to become a kittypet."

"What? Why? How could she? What in the name of Starclan... Mouse brain!" All those questions and comments washed up to her at once.

"Now, only one at a time." She meowed and the cats fell silent, and Troutspots raised a paw. "Troutspots." She nodded to him.

"Why would you leave your clan for such a...a petty life?" He asked boldly with narrowed amber eyes.

"Because...I don't feel I am good enough for you all..." She trailed off, instantly regretting what she had just said. Leopardstar glanced over her clan and called on Cherryblossom.

"Why would you leave me?" She wailed, hurt flashing in her green eyes. _If only she understood..._

"I don't deserve you." Leopardstar replied dully, her voice cracking as she called upon Bramblefire.

"Where's your deputy, surely she should know this!?' He asked with narrowed amber eyes.

"She...she went for a walk..." The orange, black spotted she-cat answered.

"Peh! A walk you say? I think you should have notified her first BEFORE she went on that walk!" The fire colored tabby tom commented bitterly. Leopardstar winced slightly and turned to see that Thistlefang had also raised a paw.

"I would like to ask why you would leave 7 more lives you could live here to live the pathetic life of a kittypet!?" She spat, bitterness edging her tone.

"Because I think that the 'pathetic' life of a kittypet is worth more than the 7 lives I would live here. Meeting over." She growled and leaped off the pile of sticks.


End file.
